Hendy Kavaju Resa
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: SideStory de Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme: Hitotsu. Para los que querían saber que pasó con Sakura y Kakashi esos seis meses antes de la noche en la que ella estrenó barriguita! Para Aire2409, con amor n n!
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyaaa!!**_

_Y el glorioso significado de Hendy Kavaju Resa_

Si al menos un personaje de Naruto me perteneciera, sería Maito Gai (NO pregunten). Tristemente, la realidad es otra… T-T. Como ya he avisado, éste es un side-story de _Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme: Hitotsu_.

El título es súper raro. Lo sé. NO, NO ES JAPONÉS.. jajaja! Está en el idioma de mi patria. Etimológicamente, siendo: Hendy/brillar, Kavaju/caballo y Resa:/ojo, _"Hendy Kavaju Resa"_ en guaraní significa "al caballo le brilla el ojo" (alguno ya se habrá reído al leer esta línea)… o "destello ocular equino" si prefieren.

Pero esta frase también se suele utilizar para explicar cuando uno está en aprietos y, en ocasiones, zafa de chiripa (por suerte?).

Este two-shot esta especialmente dedicado a Aire2409, que ha sido uno de los primeros escritores KakaSaku que leí y de quien he aprendido mucho. Y a quien principalmente debo la edición y reedición de esta historia, que al comienzo era super archi mega HORRIBLE!! Se imaginan la depresión en que caí?! Traté de suicidarme tirándome por la ventana de mi casa!! Gracias a kami ésta sólo tiene un piso! (See… Mis ganas de vivir se fueron al caño cuando leí mi trabajo terminado y luego di con una imagen gif de un emoticón amarillo sonriendo tiernamente mientras abajo suyo decía _Kill Yourself_ y el póster de Nike diciendo: _Just do it_). Pero luego me topé con sempai, le conté mi situación y, gracias a sus ánimos y paciencia, lo reescribí (siete veces ya)… así que le estoy super agradecida!! n_n!

Jajaja! Muchas gracias, Aire2409-sempai! TQMMM! Y discúlpame que acabó como two-shot!

Atte

Ryuuzaki Roth

_**Hendy Kavaju Resa**_

Parte Primera: De cómo sucedió.

Increíble. No. Inaceptable! No. NO. NONONONONOOOOO!!

Pero era imposible lidiar con Ino sobre este tema. Por qué ella siempre tiene tan mala suerte?!!

-Encima de tener una Frente Prominente.. Odiosa!- gruñó la rubia- te estoy haciendo un favor, sabes?-

-No quiero bailarines desnudistas en mi casa!!- gritó Sakura- y menos en el día de mi cumpleaños!!-

-sabía que acabarías rogándome por ellos- rió la cerdita- así que ya los llamé, vendrán esta noche a tu casa-

-Pero si yo no te rogué por… PERO QUÉ DIABLOS DIJISTE?!-

-que se vienen a tu casa-

Silencio.

-TE VOY A MATAR, PUERCA!!-

- me lo vas a agradecer después!-

Persiguió a Ino por toda Konoha con las más diabólicas intenciones. Pero la otra se escabullía muy bien… como si fuera la copia del legendario escurridizo Hatake Kakashi. Sakura dio un suspiro pesado. Este sería un día poco prometedor. Se supone que sería su primer cumpleaños desde el regreso de Sasuke, pero éste y Naruto fueron de misión con Sai, y no vendrían hasta dentro de tres días. Quedaban sus otros amigos/conocidos, de lo cuáles el setenta y cinco por ciento no tenía ni idea de que ese día ella cumplía dieciocho años o, en el peor de los casos, cual era su apellido. Y sus profesores: Tsunade, que ya la saludó y que prometió enviarle un regalo al anochecer, en disculpas porque no iría a su fiesta en la noche; Iruka, que acababa de pasar por su casa y le dio un bonito listón de regalo; Yamato, que le dio un hermoso collar; y… Kakashi. No tenía idea donde estaba Kakashi. Habían empezado a salir a escondidas hace unos meses… y ella estaba ilusionada con verlo hoy, pero esté ni se aparecía.

O al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio un dejo de gris entre la cantidad de gente que había en esa zona de la villa.

-Sensei!!- la chica corrió hacia él y lo tomó del brazo, sonriente. Mantuvo el honorífico "sensei" sólo cuando estaban en público. Solos, él era sólo Kakashi… o el Cachorrito sexy.

-Yo- respondió el hombre vagamente, sin siquiera mirarla, ojos fijos en su libro de Icha-Icha.

Caminó así, abrazada a él como niña insistente a su hermano mayor, por un buen rato, esperando. Nada.

-Sensei?-

-….?-

-sabe qué día es hoy?-

El peliplata desvió su mirada un momento del libro y la dirigió hacia ella. Silencio.

-…. Martes?-

Definitivamente, iba a llover sangre sobre Konoha.

Un golpe seco y las personas alrededor se rompieron los cuellos al girarlos tan abruptamente para ver que diablos había pasado. Un hombre de uniforme jonin tenía la cabeza enterrada en el suelo, mientras el puño de una enfurecida pelirosa aún temblaba, levantado, por la rabia insatisfecha.

Cómo pudo?! Cómo pudo olvidar su cumpleaños?! Ella siempre recordó los de él, incluso cuando aún no eran pareja!! Y él no podía recordar el de su única alumna mujer? Mas bien, su NOVIA?! La que cuidadosamente cura sus heridas, le da besitos y lo mima, le hace la cena tres veces a la semana y el obento para cada misión, omite (con reluctancia) sus perversiones, escucha pacientemente sus demencias y trata, en lo posible, de no golpearlo hasta el descuartizamiento por más que lo merezca?!

Sakura se pasó lo siguientes quince minutos haciendo uso de su inmenso vocabulario en palabrotas (que se sabía en más de cinco idiomas, vale mencionar) que le fue enseñado orgullosamente por la Legendaria Perdedora. Lástima que, con la cabeza metida medio metro bajo tierra y ligeramente inconsciente, el pobre Copy Nin apenas pudo disfrutar del hermoso poema que su adorable noviecita improvisó sobre lo lindo que quedarían sus zapatos de tacos aguja incrustados en su trasero de jonin. Y algo más que dijo sobre su madre y un prostíbulo…?

-Y es viernes, imbécil!!- finalizó la ojijade, dándose vuelta y yéndose lejos.

Y por si fuera poco, se encuentra con Pakkun.

-Si buscas a tu amo, está por allá- gruñó la chica- revisa si no está muerto, avísame y regresaré. Odio dejar mis trabajos a medias-

-gracias- dijo el canino, impasible- ah, y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños-

Sakura largó un rugido de frustración y odio que obligó a todos los niños de Konoha a esconderse bajo las sábanas y mojar sus camas. Esto no podía ponerse peor!!

Y fue cuando empezó a llover.

*

Era una lástima que Tsunade no pudo ir a la fiesta. Pero desde que Shizune la inscribió en Alcohólicos Anónimos, la pobre Godaime tuvo prohibido ir a cualquier fiesta que contenga alcohol.

Por suerte Sakura estaba ahí para suplantarla. Bien ebria estaba... mucho antes de que llegase a su casa y se encontrase con todas sus amigas gritándole "Sorpresa!".

Maldito Kakashi… haciéndola sufrir en el día de su cumpleaños…

-Ok… me alegro que todas ustedes chicas estén aquí… pero..- Sakura suspiró, apuntando a la joven pelirroja que estaba entre sentada en el sofá, entre TenTen y Hinata- quién es ella?-

-Oh..! Ella? Se llama Karin. Trató de matarte en una ocasión, recuerdas?- respondió Ino como restándole importancia.

La mencionada se levantó y saludó a Sakura efusivamente.- Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! Lamento que no hayamos tenido un buen comienzo, la verdad es que me caes super bien!- se sonrojó la chica- y… um… a qué hora vienen los strippers?-

Menos mal Sakura estaba demasiado ka'u para descifrar las evidentes y verdaderas intenciones de la joven. (n/a: Ka'u. Se pronuncia Ka- u. Significa "ebrio" en guaraní.)

-bueh… yo creo que ya está aquí…- sonrió la rubia, apuntando hacia el más grande de los regalos, del tamaño justo para que tres hombres adultos quepan bien arrodillados… y que sospechosamente tenía hoyitos en la parte superior.- ya pueden salir, guapos-

Un segundo después y la tapa de la caja salió volando. Sakura aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos para no ver, mientras las otras chicas lanzaban gritos de pudorosa excitación… y Hinata sufría un paro cardíaco.

-oi! – escuchó a Ino gritar, molesta, al hombre que salía de la caja- tú no eres el que contraté! Y dónde están los demás?!-

_Uh? Pero qué?!_

Ya, muerta de curiosidad, Sakura abrió los ojos… y pegó el grito al cielo. Mojadas por el sudor (pobre, cuánto tiempo estuvo allí encerrado?!), cascadas plateadas caían en el rostro del hermoso hombre de filosas facciones, cubriendo su ojo izquierdo. Una sonrisa libidinosa deformó su rostro con sensualidad, mientras su oscuro ojo visible parecía brillar de lujuria, fijo sólo en ella.

El corazón de Sakura dio uno, dos, tres vuelcos. Conocía a ese hombre.

Kakashi… que diablos estaba haciendo allí?!

-Pero tampoco estas nada mal, guapo- Ino sonrió. Nadie lo reconoció fuera de Sakura. Fue allí que ella desvió su mirada del rostro de su novio al resto de su cuerpo…

OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI OH KAMI!!

Sólo llevaba puesto los calzoncillos azules adornados con huellitas negras de perritos que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños!!

Maldito pervertido exhibicionista!! Mostrando su cuerpo de Adonis al resto de sus amigas!!

Uh?... Eso que llevaba en una mano era una botella de sake? Ay, genial! Después de matarlo lenta y tortuosamente necesitaría algo para calmar su sed!

Con confidencia, Kakashi hizo su camino hacia ella, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y miró a las chicas.

-Fuera- dijo.

-Eh?!- las demás ahogaron sus grititos a unísono.

Kakashi no era un hombre de repetir órdenes, así que unos segundos después y todas las chicas ya estaban volando por la ventana a patadas, cayendo en el basurero del callejón donde, no ha de sorprenderse, se encontraban los otros strippers. Los verdaderos strippers.

-Hey!- le gritó la pelirosa, tratando de zafar- Qué diablos crees que haces aquí?!-

- Dándote tu regalo de cumpleaños- respondió él con tranquilidad, luego miró la botella de sake que traía- y el de Tsunade también-

-Tú olvidaste mi cumpleaños!-

-No lo olvidé-

-sí lo hiciste-

- Me encanta cuando te enojas conmigo-

- no me cambies de tema!-

- me encanta cuando te sonrojas-

-Basta!-

- de nuevo, Sakura… no olvidé tu cumpleaños- Kakashi suspiró- fingí olvidarlo porque, como te dije, me encanta hacerte enojar… además estaba muy enojado contigo-

Sakura parpadeó. _Enojado, él?_ –Por qué?!-

- Tenía planeado sacarte a cenar hoy a un bonito lugar y regalarte un hermoso collar… Cuando me enteré que Yamato ya te dio uno- su sonrisa desapareció mientras hacía una nota mental de asesinar a cierto castaño usuario del elemento madera- y que ya tenías planes con Ino de noche… con Strippers!!-

El rostro de Sakura estaba hecho un arcoíris. Hizo todos sus planes para su cumpleaños, pero olvidó incluir a su novio. Pobre… se habrá sentido poca cosa.

-Lo lamento-

-enserio, Sakura… strippers?!-

- Ya dije que lo sentía! Además fue idea de la Puerca!-

-Así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió…- le sonrió libidinosamente- noquear a todos, echar a tus amigas y tenerte sólo para mí esta noche-

La ojijade sintió derretirse ante las posesivas palabras de su amante. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras que sus orbes se oscurecían en deseo. De repente… esos bonitos calzoncillos le parecían ofensivos y llegó a la conclusión de que si kami los hubiese querido con ropa, con ropa habrían nacido…

-Echaste a todas mis amigas…- dijo igual, como para no sentirse la mala de la historia.

-Uh?- el peliplata parpadeó- querías que ellas también me viesen así?-

-NO!!- Sakura casi se le salió el corazón por la garganta.

Entre risas, la sentó en el sofá y fue a encender la radio y, al son de "American woman" de Lenny Kravitz, Hatake Kakashi, el afamado Copy Nin, se puso a bailar.

Sakura habría estado a puntito de caerse de risa, si al mismo tiempo no fuera tan trágico y, en alguna retorcida forma, tierno. Siempre supo que Kakashi, a pesar de ser un ágil, agraciado asesino, era un pésimo bailarín… Pero esto era demasiado. El movimiento de sus caderas era tan ridículo que, en su intento de parecer sensual, rozaba lo obsceno; sus brazos se movían como polluelo desesperado por volar y podría jurar que el pobre despertaría al día siguiente con tortícolis si seguía moviendo la cabeza de esa forma.

Pero sabía que le estaba poniendo con todo su empeño y dedicación, sólo por eso se soportó los siguientes minutos de lo que parecía una escena sacada de El Exorcista.

La boca de Sakura se secó cuando los interiores de su novio cayeron al suelo con suavidad…

Oh… Kami…

-Um… Cachorrito..- con un hilo de voz Sakura dirigió su mirada al rostro de Kakashi… luego recordó donde, anatómicamente, quedaba el rostro y subió la vista, sonrojadísima.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- sonrió el peliplata con suficiencia.

- no digas tonterías…-

- Sakura..-

-Qué?-

-Aquí arriba…-

Oh?! No recordó haber ajado la vista… Cuando lo hizo?!

-Oh--!..- Sakura tragó saliva- yo sólo estaba… no te rías! Yo sólo…!!-

-Esos aún no son mis ojos, Sakura…- rió el Copy Nin- aunque también son redondos…-

-Arg! Baka, te voy a--!-

Toc, Toc.

El aire pareció romperse en pedazos cuando los dos dirigieron la vista a la puerta principal. Con menudo desinterés, Kakashi se alzó de hombros.

-Yo voy…-

-Kakashi!- murmuró la joven.

-Qué…? Oh!... - se rascó la cabeza con ligera vergüenza, había olvidado por completo que estaba desnudo.

-Sakura-chan? Estás en casa?- escucharon del otro lado de la puerta, inmediatamente un escalofrío fue por las columnas de ciertos peliplata y pelirosa- Somos nosotros, Naruto, Sai y Sasuke! Sorpresa! Logramos venir para tu cumple! Aunque tuve que patear el trasero del Teme un par de veces para que se apure 'ttebayo!-

-Cierra la boca, Dobe!-

-Teme!-

-Dobe!-

-Teme!!-

-Dobe!!-

La ojijade miró a su desnuda pareja con desesperación. Él simplemente se alzó de hombros, de nuevo.

-Quizás, si no hacemos ruido… se vayan..- susurró impasiblemente.

-ay! Por favor! Crees que son tan idiotas?!- siseó ella.

-che.. creo que no está…- se escuchó.

-Probablemente salió con Ino y las chicas a bailar o algo…- propuso Sai- o creen que la fea se pasaría su cumpleaños encerrada en su apartamento?-

- See- rió el rubio- vamos a buscarla…-

Ok… quizás si eran medio idiotas…

La pareja volvió a respirar apenas los pasos se alejaron.

-Eso fue… peligroso…- suspiró la chica.

De repente, algo la empujó hasta acostarla de lleno en el sofá al mismo tiempo que un peso familiar encajó sobre la longitud de su cuerpo. Miró a directamente al par rojo y gris humo de sus ojos, el deseo nuevamente a flor de piel, mientras la punta de la nariz de él acariciaba la suya.

-El peligro es excitante… no crees Sakura?- su voz salía profunda y pesada en lujuria, muy lejos de su usual tono perezoso.

La ojijade asintió tímidamente con la cabeza antes de pronunciar – Te amo..-

Kakashi sonrió al escucharla, dejando de lado el hecho de que… ebria como estaba, Haruno Sakura amaba a todo el mundo…

-Feliz cumpleaños- y, finalmente, la besó.

Complacido al sentirse correspondido, su boca probó el sabor de sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, sus risas, sus suspiros; un corito de "aleluya!" danzando en su cabeza.

Aaah! Después de una semana de abstinencia… todo se sentía tan bonito!

**

El doctor miró a la sonrojada pelirosa que tenía enfrente, luego al peliplata que la tomaba de la mano…. Luego a la Hokage, a su asistente, un muchacho con pinta de amanerado, dos cejones, una rubia, un hombre con un senbon en la boca y un tipo cuyas facciones daban miedito; la mayoría con cara de orto, excepto por los dos de las cejotas, que estaban llorando y la pareja que parecía iban a quebrarse al ratito. Se felicitó personalmente de que su oficina sea tan grande como para que quepa tanta gente con sus temperamentos.

Nuevamente posó la vista en la pareja, específicamente en el hombre. El pobre tenía vendas liadas en varias partes del cuerpo, su máscara rasgada, muchos moretones… y eso que tenía incrustado en el brazo era un bolígrafo?!

Nadie había dicho palabra desde que entraron, pero el Dr. Murakami ya sabía que onda en el asunto…

-Así que… usted es el padre, no?-

Kakashi parecía hacerse pequeño al escuchar la palabra "padre" y asentía. Ésta no era exactamente la manera en la que había soñado hacer pública su relación con Sakura. Mientras, atrás suyo, la Godaime lanzaba bramidos, ruidosos onomatopeyas que lo hacían rezar porque ella no vuelva a jugar "Tiro al blanco", con él de "blanco"… y sus bolígrafos de dardos…

-Qué?!- Sakura gimió- acaso usted duda de mi fidelidad?!!-

-no.. yo sólo--!-

Antes de que pudiera seguir la chica se puso a llorar.

-Por qué escogiste un doctor tan cruel?!- le gritó la joven al Copy Nin.- acaso me odias?! Es porque estoy gorda?!-

-No estás gorda, cariño…!!- Kakashi le lanzó una fugaz mirada de desesperación al doctor antes de dirigirse de nuevo a ella- sólo llevas seis semanas!-

-Pues en unas semanas más seré super gorda y me vas a soportar, oíste?!- le amenazó la chica.

-Claro que te va a soportar!!- rugió la Hokage- o tendrá que soportarme a mí!-

Los demás asintieron, mientras Gai empezaba un discurso sobre la belleza de la vida y Lee tomaba notas. Kakashi se sintió sin defensas…

-Por qué todos están en mi contra?!- exclamó- No es mi culpa!-

-Sí lo es!- le gritó Sakura.

-Ah, si!?- Kakashi la miró, desesperado- pues lamento haber metido mi tú-sabes-qué en tú-sabes-dónde!!-

-Idiota! No te culpo por eso!- se sonrojó la joven- debiste haberte puesto protección!-

-No recuerdo que te hayas quejado entonces!!-

Y las disputas siguieron, el resto del grupete uniéndose también. El Dr. Murakami meneó la cabeza. Esta iba a ser una tarde muuuy larga…

--

-Ok- Sakura suspiró- Ino, Yamato… ustedes son los más chismosos de toda Konoha-

-Y queremos pedirle un favor- siguió Kakashi.

-No me interrumpas!-

-perdón, cariño…- y el peliplata bajó la cabeza.

Los dos mencionados asintieron, temerosos de la ira de cierta kunoichi que últimamente andaba más histérica de lo normal.

-Necesitamos que mantengan mi embarazo en secreto-

-Secreto?-rió Ino- todo el mundo lo sabe!- apuntó a Genma, Shizune, Sai, los cejones y la Hokage hablando un poco más lejos.

-Naruto y Sasuke no lo saben-

Hubo un silencio aterrador. En definitiva, si Dobe y Teme se enteraban de que su purísima flor de cerezo había sido tocada por cierto espantapájaros pervertido… Probablemente castrarían a Kakashi y luego lo harían comerse sus propias…

-Ellos van a estar muy lastimados…- Sakura se abrazó a sí misma- sobre todo Naruto…-

Silencio de nuevo, más penoso esta vez. Los sentimientos del kitsune eran más que evidentes para todos los que lo conocían. Enterarse de esto le rompería el corazón…

-Y crees que es más sano esperar a que lo descubran solos?!- atacó Yamato- sería mil veces peor!-

Sakura se abrazó con más fuerza, completamente consciente de las palabras de su Taichou. Kakashi la abrazó también y les lanzó a los otros dos una mirada suplicante. Ambos sabían lo doloroso que sería, ya habían pensado en eso. Y el peliplata estaba en desacuerdo con esta decisión, los chicos tenían que saber, aunque eso significase perder su vida… pero si la voluntad de Sakura era no hacerlo…

Podría decir todo lo que quiera, que él llevaba los pantalones en la relación… pero a fin de cuentas era ella quien se los sacaba...

Quién era él para discutir a la madre su futuro hijo?! Sobre todo si podían callarlo de un puñetazo en el primer intento!!

-Por favor…- pidió con serenidad.

Ino y Yamato asintieron con reluctancia y se alejaron mientras que el Copy Nin los observaba.

Iba a ser padre. De repente, ya no se sentía tan pequeño, sino muy grande y orgulloso.

Iba a ser papá!!

-Kakashi?- Sakura lo llamó, un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-Si, cariño?- preguntó él alegre y perezosamente.

- Respiras muy fuerte. Molesta- se quejó con sequedad.

-Si, cariño-

Y, con todas las ganas del mundo, Hatake Kakashi aguantó la respiración.

**

Bien… aleluyaaaa! Hasta aquí!

Será un two-shot, al final.

Nos vemos en el sig. Cap: "_Estamos Embarazados!!"_

O en _Bacchikoi, Kakashi-chan!…_ o en _Aiko_… o en _Complejo de Profesor_… o en la siguiente aventura de Dobe y Teme… como sea! Nos leemos!

Aire2409 tqm!!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kyaaa!**_

Muchísimas gracias por los rewiews aye! Jajajaja! Lqm! Perdón por tardar tanto!

Agradecimiento especial a Aire2409, por la ayuda, el apoyo… y LA INCREÍBLE PACIENCIA, y la dedicación de dos de sus maravillosos fics (léanlos o los perseguiré a todos ustedes en sueños n_n!).

Bueh, lamento de nuevo que haya sucedido lo mismo que la primera vez. Hendy Kavaju Resa (título en revisión, con probabilidades de ser prontamente reemplazado) suponía constar de un solo capítulo. Heme aquí, con la segunda entrega… y el fic aún no está terminado. Creo que una de las razones más grandes por las que me tardé (aparte pereza, repentinos arranques de perfeccionismo obsesivo y las múltiples reediciones compulsivas) fue la longitud del fic. Lo convertí, en primer lugar, en two shot por ser demasiado largo, ahora, acabará como three shot por la mismísima razón.

Les pido disculpas a todos y lamento mucho decepcionarlos. No me odien… y si me odian no me lo digan en sus reviews…

- La triste y desolada Ryuu T-T

_**Hendy Kavaju Resa**_

Parte Segunda: Estamos Embarazados! ó El dilema de las Mandarinas.

Mandarinas. Dónde carancho iba uno a encontrar mandarinas en ésta época del año? Cansado, Kakashi se sentó en la primera cosa sólida que vio (véase suelo). Se dio cuenta de la debilidad de Sakura por los cítricos cuando, a pocos días después de la mudanza a su nuevo hogar, se la encontró una mañana sentada en el patio del vecino, chupando limones. El doctor le había dicho que probablemente la criatura estaba falta en vitamina C y transformó esa necesidad en un antojo permanente. Suspiró. Fuera de eso, Sakura se estaba aguantando el resto de sus antojos; no dio alarma de ningún tentempié y Kakashi no fue despertado ni una sola vez en madrugada para ir a buscar 'sandías en la nieve'. Sólo mandarinas. Eso, con las clases de yoga e hidrogimnasia, le llevaron a la conclusión de que la joven estaba manteniéndose a raya, para ponerse en forma lo más rápido posible. Murakami-sensei le había explicado una y otra vez (y hasta con dibujitos) que eso era normal entre las kunoichis que deciden mantener su profesión tras la maternidad, pero a Kakashi realmente no le gustaba mucho el asunto de ella suprimiendo sus ganas de comer.

La aversión de Sakura hacia ciertas comidas que antes adoraba, las náuseas y sus repentinos cambios de humor eran algo que ya el muy inteligente Copy Nin había previsto (aunque ya se había acostumbrado a lo último mucho antes de que ésta quedase embarazada, vale mencionar)…

Pero la evidente repulsión de Sakura hacia ÉL lo tomó completamente desprevenido!

No podía acercársele demasiado y cada vez que lo hacía debía aguantar la respiración; si reía ella le decía que era ruidoso, si no reía que por qué era tan serio; cuando se enteró que su nuevo hogar, una hermosa casa ubicada en uno de los barrios más lindos de la villa, que casi dejó a nuestro semi-tacaño héroe tuerto (n/a: véase la frase "Me costó un ojo de la cara!" Pobre Copy Nin, necesitar un hitai-ate más largo T-T), la pelirosa casi lo mata a palabrota filosa (de las que harían sonrojar a un marinero) por ser tan desconsiderado e inconsciente sobre el estado de la madre de su hijo, comprando una gran casa de dos pisos que la forzará a SUBIR ESCALERAS… y encima tendría que limpiar todo eso sola?

No importa lo que él hiciese, Sakura siempre le encontraba el pelo a la leche. Ya no había "Cachorrito Sexy", sino un "Kakashi" seco y frío, normalmente seguido por "Hoy duermes en el sofá"; los besos, abrazos, sonrisas cómplices, travesuras y caricias se habían perdido… en otras palabras: su vida sexual estaba yendo al caño, si es que aún existía una…

Estaba decidido: apenas nazca, Hatake Kakashi castigaría a su/s hijo/hija/hermafrodita/mellizos/gemelos/siameses/entre otros, De. Por. Vida…

Las dos abuelas, Nana -su suegrita, y Tsunade (que obligó al peliplata a firmar unos papeles en los que legalmente la Hokage se admitía madre adoptiva del Hatake y abuela del niño que él y la ojijade esperaban), le habían dicho -medio en broma él pensó, que probablemente Sakura se portaba así por las hormonas, porque seguramente el bebé sería varón.

Tomando aire por última vez, el peliplata se levantó e hizo su camino de regreso. Tal vez hoy Sakura se sentía benevolente y perdonase la falta de mandarinas… y, como ya estaba casi entrando en su quinto mes, probablemente hasta le deje compartir la cama…

La espalda le había empezado a doler últimamente.

Él realmente la extrañaba, a pesar de que la veía casi todo el santo día. Incluso ahora, Sakura lucía increíblemente irresistible; Kakashi se sentía curioso de las nuevas curvas de su pareja, desde el tierno perfil de su creciente barriguita hasta su busto un poco más lleno. Siempre y cuando piense que él no estaba cerca, Sakura se pasaba cantando y sonriendo todo el día, preciosos hoyuelos adornando sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus rojizos labios radiantes, absorta en los quehaceres del hogar –desde que Tsunade le prohibió trabajar, siendo esa la única condición que le impuso el Hatake a cambio de su 'adopción'.

Y, a pesar de que se cuidaba mucho, había subido de peso (claro que, eso era algo que él jamás se atrevería a mencionar, si valoraba su vida), fuerte evidencia eran sus mejillas más redondeadas y la pequeña, adorable papada que presumía bajo la barbilla. A veces sentía ganas de asfixiarla a besos y hacerle el amor hasta que, culpa mediante, acabe enseñándole a volver a caminar…

Ah! Aquellos viejos tiempos…

O-O

Sonrió. Por mucho que Sakura se haya quejado en el principio, la casa era encantadora: dos pisos, tres habitaciones y dos baños (la matrimonial con baño privado), una espaciosa cocina, una aún más espaciosa sala-comedor y un pequeño jardín, pero con suficiente terreno para que la pelirosa organice una bien surtida huertita (lo cual le salvaba de un tedioso camino al mercado –situación aparte con las malditas mandarinas! Y con eso la probabilidad de encontrarse con los Dobe y Teme). Al principio sí que la chica estaba enojada, pero ahora le encantaba, aunque, por orgullosa, jamás se lo admitiría a su pareja, ni hacía falta; él no era ningún idiota, ya se había fijado.

-Estoy en casa!- llamó, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Se alzó de hombros, total no era la primera vez. Además era sábado, pasada la una y media de la tarde. La ojijade, que almorzaba temprano, debía estar tomando su siesta, después de todo. Fue a la cocina, donde pensó le esperaba el almuerzo en la olla, listo para recalentar, como era costumbre las veces que llegaba tarde a comer –que sería siempre.

Lo que no esperó fue encontrarse a Sai lamiendo la misma olla donde se suponía estaba su comida!

-Yo!- llamó, algo sorprendido. El pelinegro se volteó hacia el Copy Nin y sonrió radiante, algo aterradoramente fuera de lo normal tratándose de él.

-Kakashi-san! Qué alegría!- el joven corrió para lo que pareció era abrazarlo, lo cual hizo que el peliplata saltase hasta la sala y lo apuntase con un kunai.

-Quién eres y donde está el verdadero Sai?- se tapó la boca al recordar que no debía gritar mientras Sakura dormía, pero ya era algo tarde para eso, no?

El joven artista no hizo más que reír con ganas.-Siempre tan divertido, Kakashi-san… pero adivine, no nota algo diferente en mí?-

Kakashi parpadeó. -Todo- luego frunció el ceño mientras el joven asentía, dándole la razón- y te comiste mi comida?-

-Por supuesto! No me mires así!- Sai dio un respingo- necesito comer!-

-Todos necesitan…- gimió el Hatake- yo también…-

- pues ve y cómprate algo! Me da hambre de solo verte!- dicho esto, el pelinegro regresó su atención a la olla.

Enserio…? El kunai llevaba escrito el nombre de cierto amanerado por todo su peligroso filo… y de no ser por una mano con uñas pintadas de rosa sobre la suya, Kakashi ya habría atacado.

-Déjalo, te haré un sándwich- dicho esto, Sakura posó un suave beso sobre sus enmascarados labios y sonrió - bienvenido a casa-

Kakashi simplemente se quedó sin habla, la joven sonriéndole cariñosamente. WOW!

Sakura no estaba durmiendo como suponía.

Sakura le dio la bienvenida, cosa que _nunca_ hacía.

Sakura estaba haciendo amable. AMABLE!

SAKURA LO BESÓ! Después de tanto tiempo!

No era hombre de ponerse a llorar, incluso cuando esta hermosa situación lo ameritaba; tampoco iba a ser tan imbécil como para gritar "Quién eres y qué hiciste con la verdadera Sakura!" porque entonces sí que la verdadera Sakura lo sacaría de dudas a puñetazos; o saltarle encima y comerle a besos, aunque ganas no faltaban…

Con fascinación, miró como Sakura cortaba el pan con delicadeza y untaba lentamente la mayonesa, seguida por rodajas de tomate, huevo hervido, pepino y tiras de locote y jamón; tan ensimismado estaba, que ella podría haberle puesto cebollas y él le restaría importancia, incluso siendo él alérgico a ellas -o bien fingía serlo, porque las detestaba. Cada tanto desviaba miradas entre asesinas y agradecidas al pelinegro, quien había arruinado su almuerzo y salvado su vida en pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Listo, pídeme otro si aún tienes hambre-

-gracias- iba a tomar el emparedado pero Sakura no se lo dio.

- vamos a la sala- ordenó, aunque no había hostilidad ni mucha firmeza en su voz. Por la preocupada mirada que le dio a Sai, era obvio que, sea lo que sea iban a conversar, no quería que él escuchase.

En la sala, apenas Kakashi se sentó en el sofá, Sakura hizo lo mismo en sus rodillas, dejándolo sorprendido sobremanera por la intimidad de la posición. Tragó saliva con ligera anticipación.

Tras bajarle la máscara, acercó ella la comida a la boca de él para alimentarlo, mientras una tierna sonrisa jugaba en su hermoso rostro.

Ahí fue que Kakashi se dio cuenta. Haruno Sakura, _su_ Haruno Sakura era un pan de dios, un amor de persona: muy atenta con todos y muy, muy servicial…

Pero no era _tan_ dulce.

No al menos que haya hecho algo terriblemente estúpido y buscase disculpa. Había sucedido algo parecido la vez que descubrió que ella enviaba en secreto bento para Sasuke y Naruto todos los lunes por medio de Sai. Sólo que en ese entonces él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que ella se comportaba así sólo por amor- cosa que ni por asomo.

-Ya, Sakura- cortó con malhumor. Simplemente, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- dime qué pasa de una vez-

La joven parpadeó unos instantes, sorprendida, pero no se dejó desmentir.

-Sai padece de hipocondría- dijo tranquilamente- supongo que fue mi culpa por haberlo llevado tantas veces al hospital conmigo para practicar su empatía-

Kakashi alzó una ceja en desconfianza. Sólo eso?

-ahora está pasando por lo que creo es un lapso de Embarazo Psicológico- sonrió la chica, aún ofreciendo el sándwich.

Sin mentir, nuestro héroe tenía hambre y bastante: parte de ella realmente relacionada con la comida y derivados; otra, con una urgencia igual de primitiva y primaria, sólo que más, mucho más al sur. Aún así, miraba el emparedado como si estuviese envenenado.

-entonces por eso se comió mi almuerzo y me preguntó que había de diferente en él?- preguntó con sequedad.

- supongo… - rió ella- aunque me perdí esa parte…-

-al menos llegaste antes de que lo matara- a Kakashi le era imposible no sonreír cuando ella se portaba tan bonita.

- sabes?- empezó la ojijade, divertida- para estar tan enojado por la comida, no has probado bocado de lo que te acabo de hacer- parpadeó con inocencia- Qué sucede? No pinta rico?-

Para mayor sorpresa del Copy Nin- y presión en la frontal de sus pantalones, Sakura le dio al emparedado una pequeña, exageradamente lenta mordida, manteniendo contacto visual con él en todo momento.

-Está rico…- sonrió sugerente, pasando un dedo por sus labios, eliminando los rastros de miga.

Con el gris humo de su ojo descubierto oscureciéndose repentinamente, Kakashi apenas pudo articular un – Convídame un poco-.

Al parecer la chica había tomado el pedido de otra forma, porque ahora acercaba su rostro al de él. Podía ser una trampa, una vil mentira de la joven complotando algo, pero Hatake Kakashi no era tan tonto como para no aprovechar incluso la más mínima situación romántica con ella, ya sabría como darle la vuelta. Él era, después de todo, su sensei, su novio y el dueño de la calesita!

O al menos eso es lo que él siempre creyó.

Para su decepción, el beso a realizar de trancó a medio camino, sólo para evidenciar que la joven se había acercado nada más para… contarle un secreto?

-Fui al consultorio de Murakami-san con Sai- dijo, en un tono ligeramente arrepentido.-Él quería que lo revise… perdón… No pude más que seguirle la corriente-

Kakashi abrió la boca y la cerró, sin palabras, entre confundido, sorprendido… y finalmente enojado.

Entonces por eso se había portado tan linda! Sabía que Kakashi quería estar presente en todas – incluso las mínimas e inesperadas consultas sobre el desarrollo del embarazo de su mujer y el crecimiento de su hijo… (a pesar de que estas sólo se concretaban una o dos veces al mes)

Y ella llevó a Sai?

Tomando su silencio como un permiso para seguir hablando, la kunoichi continuó su confesión criminal.

-… y una cosa llevó a la otra…- tragó saliva, viendo que la oscura orbe de su novio ya no estaba turbia en deseo (en la que siempre andaba definitivamente más gentil y misericordioso), sino en un sentimiento un poco más aterrador.

-Qué quieres decir…?- Kakashi interrumpió, temiéndose lo peor- te revisó?-

La joven asintió con la cabeza y el corazón del hombre dio un vuelco.

-Ya… sé el sexo del bebé…- luego se cubrió la cara con las manos, se salió del regazo del peliplata, echando el sándwich en la acción y se preparó para la explosión.

No que habían quedado en esperar a que nazca? O al menos eso juró él, desde la primera vez que Murakami les propuso darles ese dato, cuando Sakura cumplió sus veinte semanas.

No era sano. Ninguna relación así tenía fe a perdurar siquiera. Y definitivamente no estaba haciendo mucho drama de lo sucedido, dándole unas merecidas tres horas de disputa y sermón. Qué acaso un hombre no puede tener días sensibles? Todo lo respecto a su hijo (si, varón, porque la muy tonta pensó que él la perdonaría si le dijese el género de la criatura) era un tema muy importante y delicado para el peliplata… y, aunque fue sin intención, Sakura lo había lastimado. Y mal.

-Y no te preocupes, no pienso insistir - le dijo él en un tono impasible pero duro. El mismo que mantuvo durante toda la reprimenda pues, a pesar de estar muy pero muy enojado, jamás le levantaría _demasiado_ la voz a su flor de cerezo.- hoy de buena gana me duermo en el sofá-

Sakura se quedó sentada en dicho sofá, cabizbaja, mirando el sándwich desperdiciado en el suelo, sus mejillas rojas, sus orejas ardiendo de vergüenza. Aunque Kakashi no haya dicho nada cruel ni se haya puesto a gritar histéricamente como si fuera una versión peliplata de su actual madre adoptiva, su actitud fría para con ella dolía mucho.

Se limpió la cara con las manos y se quedó unos minutos en silencio. Luego recordó.

-Kakashi… Dónde están mis mandarinas?-

-…-

-Mis mandarinas, .SHI!-

Y Kakashi olvidó como respirar. Ahora se cambiaban los papeles!

A diferencia del Copy Nin, la adorable kunoichi tenía un temperamento enfermo y una lengua…si él reprochaba con firme tranquilidad, ella puteaba en chino. Y que él se mantenga callado sin discutir ni defenderse usualmente la ponía aún más nerviosa.

Hasta que…

-Te atreves a mostrarte por mi casa sin mis mandarinas?

-También es mi casa, Sakura-

-y yo que me sentía culpable!-

-Deberías.-Kakashi frunció el ceño- Yo sólo olvidé las mandarinas, o acaso debería recordarte quien se fue de consulta con MI hijo sin mi conocimiento, permiso y compañía?-

Sakura abrió la boca para discutir, pero la volvió a cerrar lentamente. Kakashi tenía razón y ella sólo estaba usando sus mandarinas para zafarse. Lástima que los ideales del orgullo, Inner Sakura y las hormonas difiriesen del razonamiento puesto en la oración. Y sin defenderse, recurrió a su último recurso.

Hacer drama a lo telenovela.

-ME VOY DE LA CASA!-

Kakashi rodó su ojo. Cuando ella se pone así mejor seguirle la corriente -Bueno-

Sakura se quedó callada unos segundos, sorprendida.-Me voy a vivir con mamá!-

-Salúdala de mi parte-

-Kakashi!-

-Sakura?-

-RESPIRAS MUY FUERTE!-

-Sobrevivirás-

Sai miraba la escena, entretenido. Esto era casi tan divertido como presenciar las discusiones de Dobe y Teme. Hasta incluso le hizo olvidar de sus molestias premenstruales… (n/a: ya pasaron tres horas!)

-Bien como quieras!- la chica se dirigió a la puerta- Me voy!-

Kakashi sonrió. Murakami-sensei había dicho que las mujeres embarazadas suelen perder la noción/memoria espacial a partir del quinto o sexto mes. Su pelirosa no era excepción e incluso el síndrome empezó mucho más temprano y se hizo peor en ella; la última vez que olvidó donde había puesto algo, encontraron al cerdito de Shizune tres días después en Suna. Nadie tiene idea de cómo Sakura logró dejarlo allí en primer lugar –segunda razón principal por la que se le sacó de su trabajo tanto shinobi como en el hospital (no era recomendable que ella olvide algo filoso en las entrañas de alguien…!)

Y como a la chica le agarró un caso crónico, ya ni podría saberse la casa de su madre aunque quisiera. Punto para el Copy Nin.

Sakura miró la calle, usualmente vacía los sábados a esa hora. Meditando…

-Me voy con mamá…- repitió, ya sin fuerza de voluntad, para luego voltearse hacia su novio tímidamente - me llevas?-

-No- rió el peliplata.

Genial! Primera batalla ganada en meses!

Mas poco pudo él jactarse de su victoria con la escena de una pálida Sakura enfrente suyo, abrazando su vientre, visiblemente incómoda.

-Sakura?-

La ojijade lo miró, el labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

-Kakashi…- murmuró- tengo… contracciones….-

Kakashi saltó de donde estaba hacia ella, tomándola de la mano y llevándola al nuevamente al sofá. Ya habían sido alarmados sobre esto antes. Eran normales en esta etapa de gestación y usualmente indoloras. _Usualmente_ siendo la palabra tramposa, pues las molestias varían por persona… y viendo cómo quedó la chica con lo de la noción espacial...

La sentó en el sofá con delicadeza, no soltando su mano, terriblemente preocupado y sintiéndose algo culpable. Las contracciones de braxton son repentinas y suelen no estar relacionadas con nada, pero quizás, en esta ocasión, las reacciones de Sakura tuvieron algo que ver. Sai se sentó al otro lado de ella, abrazándose su propio vientre.

-Te duele?- le preguntó el peliplata a su mujer.

-Si y mucho!-

-No estoy hablando contigo, Sai!-

-Tú no me comprendes!- le dijo el otro entre lágrimas, meciéndose de un lado a otro- nadie comprende mi dolor!-

-Kami, Sai… no puedes sentir _ese_ dolor!- se exasperó el Copy Nin.

-_Sin útero no opinas_!- el paliducho le apuntó un dedo desafiante.

Kakashi tuvo que dar todo de sí para no rodar su ojo. Con una _mujer_ histérica le basta, enserio.

-Oh!- soltó la pelirosa, algo sonrojada.

-Qué?- Kakashi se volvió hacia ella.- Qué sucede?-

La chica sólo lo miró con algo de vergüenza.-Tengo que orinar-

-…Oh- el peliplata soltó su mano, confundido.- claro…-

Cómo? Cuándo? Qué? Pero… hace sólo unos segundos… contracciones…Pero qué diablos…?

La chica se levantó y fue al baño más cercano a la mayor velocidad que su estado le permitía, dejando a los dos shinobis sentados en el sofá.

-Anda orinando mucho estos días- olvidándose de su dolor, Sai se alzó de hombros, como si se tratase de hablar del clima.- al parecer Sakumo-chan cree que la vejiga de su madre es una especie de juguete, de esos que aprietas un poquito y-…-

-Qué dijiste?- el Copy Nin parpadeó varias veces, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado.

Andaba haciendo eso mucho esos días… pero ahora…

-Vejiga?- preguntó Sai.- no es una palabrota o sí? Porque que yo sepa…-

-No, no… Sakumo…- Kakashi cortó- Llamaste _Sakumo _a mi hijo?-

-Es feo, verdad?- el chico sonrió.- Sakura se echó a llorar cuando le dije que lo era-

-Sai, te sales del tema!- el jonin quedó en la indecisión de golpear al chico por hacer llorar a su esposa o por haber malhablado del nombre de su padre, aunque sabía que lo golpearía de un u otra forma… o sólo por respirar.

Sai, por su parte, volvió a alzarse de hombros.- Sakura dijo que ese nombre lo vio entre las anotaciones de tus álbumes de niño y le gustó mucho- empezó- y me dijo que no te dijera nada sobre…- abrió los ojos en realización.-…oh, bueh… ya lo sabes…-

Bueno, ni siquiera Sai podía contener su lengua.

Pero Kakashi ya no quería oír más. No que no le halagase sobremanera que ella quisiese ponerle a su hijo el nombre de su padre, lo que realmente le picó fue que no se lo haya contado…

-Hey…- le llamó Sai- sé lo que estás pensando. Sakura sólo tomó ese nombre como una opción, pensaba discutirlo contigo pronto-

-Entonces por qué no lo ha hecho?- Kakashi soltó.- y por qué te lo dijo a ti?-

-Me lo dijo justo después de salir del consultorio- explicó- tenía planes con ese nombre si el niño salía varón desde hace un tiempo, pero no quería decírtelo antes de saber el sexo del bebé, en su nacimiento… pero se adelantó un poquito por mi culpa-

-un poquito?-

-Lo lamento, okay?- el pálido se alzó de hombros- por qué _los hombres_ siempre se complican la vida…?- meneó la cabeza- piensas demasiado…-

El Copy Nin le lanzó una mirada incrédula. El flacucho lo miró.

-Qué?-

OXO

Sakura fue de consulta sin él. Tenía ya pensado un nombre para el niño. Le hacía dormir en el sofá y llevaban meses sin cariñitos, a menos, claro, que sean falsos o de disculpa. Lo trataba como basura… y, a veces, como chofer o mapa guía… o como el sirviente encargado de encontrar sus llaves cada vez que las perdía...

Esa chica era una bruja. Le patina el embrague. Era cruel, y loca, y cruel, y al final sí le puso cebollas al sándwich, psicópata chupa limones, manipuladora y cruel también…

Cruel!

Ahora… si le explican otra vez… Cómo diablos acabó_ él_ como el malo de la película?

Después de tanto sufrir- véase falta de sexo, entre otros tipos de atenciones, se supone, Hatake Kakashi debía ser tratado como un mártir o algo. Deberían erguir estatuas en su nombre, alabarlo, contar sus proezas que hagan a los ojos de cualquier niño brillar (fuera de sus hazañas como shinobi), rezar por su bien y prenderle velitas- no espirales contra mosquitos, como lo hace su mujer.

Supongo que había una conclusión: no importa cuanta razón él tenga, Sakura simplemente nunca lo admitiría. Y con Sakumo como efectivo intrumento para cualquier tipo de chantaje emocional, eran dos contra uno… y Kakashi iba con las de perder. Siempre.

Se condenó desde aquel día en que la embarazó.

No. Se condenó en el momento en que se enamoró de ella.

Y aún así no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella arruinándosela...

-Lo lamento, Sakura- dijo, la cabeza puesta contra la puerta del baño.- debí haber traído las mandarinas-

No hubo respuesta.-Sakura?-

Silencio.-Cariño, estás ahí?-

Sospechoso, Kakashi abrió la puerta. La pequeña ventanilla alta iluminaba con luz natural el ínfimo baño de huéspedes. No había nadie.

Kakashi simplemente parpadeó con extrañeza. Entonces fue al baño de arriba? No podía ser, Sakura parecía muy apurada… y solía tratar en lo posible el evadir subir las 'malditas escaleras' como ella decía.

Se saltó las escaleras, sigiloso. Algo andaba mal, había demasiado silencio. Se acercó a la habitación matrimonial- que se supone debería compartir con esa loca que tanto amaba, y sintió algo.

Chakra. Instinto asesino. Un humor familiar.

Kyuubi.

Se quedo tieso en su lugar, en el pasillo, frente a la puerta entreabierta de la habitación. Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, por la forma rígida en que se erguía, casi en el mismo estado de shock.

Habían sido descubiertos.

'Bueh' se dijo mientras, lentamente, entraba a la habitación, tomando a la pelirosa de los hombros con afectuosa firmeza, despertándola de su trance sólo para mirarlo a él con horror y preocupación, o como diciéndole 'Qué diablos haces aquí? Corre!'.

El intruso sacó su otro pie de la ventana y se plantó en el medio de la habitación; su rostro carecía de emoción, o tal vez tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados de una que no podía expresarlos externamente.

-Yo- saludó Kakashi con fingida tranquilidad. Ah, estaba tan fregado…!

El rubio no le prestó atención alguna, sus azules ojos fijos en el hinchado vientre de su amada, mejor amiga.

Un silencio incómodo, muerto, bailó entre ellos mientras el saludo del peliplata aún colgaba en el aire, solo, cual eco inaudible.

Y ese silencio se mantuvo por mucho tiempo.

-Te vi salir del hospital, Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto, al fin subiendo los ojos, rojizos en rabia y dolor… ahora para con el peliplata. Preguntándole aquello que Kakashi soñaba con nunca tener que responder.

_Por qué?... Cómo pudiste?_

OXO

En fin, lo lamento de nuevo, por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo si?


End file.
